


Rostro Valiente

by poetdameron



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, younger days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Jim llegó a casa, supo que algo andaba mal con esos ruidos sospechosos en la recamara de su hijo y los zapatos de hombre en su sala. Iba a matar a John Lennon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rostro Valiente

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Fic largooo! Bueno, ni tanto. En realidad, durará cinco capítulos que tengo casi terminados (faltan dos y componer unos detalles). Decidí publicarlo porque me causa ansiedad tenerlos ahí arrinconados sin hacer nada y quiero criticas constructivas para nutrir bien la historia. 
> 
> Bueno, he de decir que me gusta el angst y trabajar con este par, sobre todo en tiempos más jóvenes. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Rostro Valiente  
Capítulo I**

Levantó la cabeza cuando paró la respiración en seco, volteando a la puerta que iluminaba de a poco el pasillo y parpadeando más de veinte veces en menos de un minuto. Un grito ensordecedor se escuchó por toda la casa, un sollozo de dolor que le heló la sangre y las cortinas se movieron al ritmo de un aire frío de una madrugada lluviosa en Liverpool. Algo como: _“¡Ah, ah, ah, attttttth-!”_ retumbó nuevamente en sus oídos y comenzó a sudar frío: eran los gemidos de una mujer. Tragó saliva y pensó en los zapatos que encontró en su sala, esos que no conocía y no pertenecían a su hijo, así como el portafolio escolar en su recibidor, abierto y con un par de papeles de fuera, y la botella de cerveza bacía en su cocina. ¿Se había metido alguien a su casa? Pero entonces... ¿dónde estaba Paul? Jim McCartney se quedó quieto en su recamara, observando con miedo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo más grande, de donde provenían los gemidos que ahora se habían dejado de escuchar tan sonoramente, pero seguían retumbando sus oídos cada que se acercaba con lentitud al lugar.

¿Paul había llevado una chica a casa? Pero pensó en los zapatos y supo que no era posible, esos le pertenecían a un hombre y ciertamente no podrían ser de Paul, no solo porque no se los había visto nunca, sino porque eran más grandes que los de este. ¿Estaba acaso en un...? Sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en eso, pero sabiendo que era la única opción, los gemidos de esa mujer eran inconfundibles, y solo que Paul se le haya escapado a algún otro sitio, dejándole la puerta abierta a algún amigo, su hijo tenía que estar en esa recamara con esa mujer. A menos que...

-” ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lennon!”

Claro. La piel de Judas.

John Lennon, lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a James Paul McCartney, se había convertido en la pesadilla de Jim desde el día que lo conoció. La primera vez que lo vio, estaba acostado en la cama de su hijo mientras este tocaba la guitarra en el piso, los dos riendo con los experimentos que hacían. Al principio no le tenía tan mala fe como ahora, era solo un muchacho que se había el rebelde con sus pantalones ajustados, su guitarra a la espalda y su peinado de copete, nada que no hubiera visto ya en la adolescencia de su muchacho. Pero entonces abrió la boca. Decir que era grosero era poco, el niño no conocía el dialogo sin sarcasmo y burla, era como acido estomacal en la mañana. Lennon era todo lo que Jim no quería para su hijo: la peor de las malas influencias. Y, por si fuera poco, había tenido ya sus roces con él. De entre que le contestaba y le hacía burla, hasta casi tener ganas de darle un golpe. Es que para colmo, John celaba a su hijo como una novia.

Una novia.

Sudó frío.

Tocó suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos, tratando de escuchar el ruido de la habitación y encontrándose con que había sido totalmente ignorado. La cama relinchaba y los gemidos más los suspiros acallaban cualquier otro ruido, Jim iba a darse por vencido y dejar a su hijo experimentar con su cuerpo cuando tuvo que abrir los ojos de par en par:

-Ah, John... ¡JOHN!

Esa era la voz de su hijo.

Se quitó de la puerta enseguida, refugiándose en la luz que dejaba salir la suya. Entre la cólera, el miedo y la impresión, no supo que hacer más que escuchar el resto del acto. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí adentro? Todo podía ser un malentendido, se decía a si mismo con cierta esperanza y cierta decepción.

¿Decepción? ¿Él decepcionado de su muchacho?

Sea lo que sea que Paul hiciera, era resultado de su educación. Fuera lo que fuera, todo sería gracias a él. O sea, su culpa. Tragó saliva una vez más, entrando en su propia recamara sin cerrar la puerta, pensando rápidamente en todo lo que podría ser: debía ser un malentendido. ¡Seguro estaba en un trío! Pero aun así, si lo estaban, ¿por qué gemir el nombre de...? ¡Ah! La imagen mental lo hizo hervir en cólera.

Caminó rápido hacia su enojo, en corto rompió toda distancia y barrera, abriendo la puerta a la intolerancia y a la violencia, no sabiendo que encontraría a pesar de que entendía de que se trataba. Y cuando buscó a John Lennon con los ojos cafés llenos de ira, la imagen que vio le paró el corazón.

-¡Papá!

Los dos jóvenes se separaron enseguida. Pero antes de eso, Paul arriba de Lennon se dejaba abrazar por este, ese que lo había tenido entre sus brazos con una fuerza increíble, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir nunca, como si necesitara de él así de cerca para estar vivo. Y lo besaba. Ambos se besaban. Los delgados dedos de McCartney perdidos en el largo y revuelto cabello castaño semi-ondulado de John Lennon, sus labios delgados tomando de los que tenían una extraña forma de corazón, labios que saboreaban a su hijo como un sediento.

Tan apasionado. Tan entregado. Tan enamorado de su hijo.

Eran dos amantes enredados el uno del otro compartiendo un momento íntimo que Jim McCartney había llegado a arruinar con su enojo. Y, cuando se percataron de su presencia, la apasionada conexión entre ellos se rompió enseguida. Vio a Lennon quejarse cuando Paul se le separó asustado, llegando hasta la otra esquina de la cama y más tarde, en supuesta calma y con la mente centrada en ese momento y lo que sucedió después, Jim se percató de que Paul le había lastimado sin querer al... sacarlo... Ugh.

John miraba a Jim y después a Paul, Jim miraba a John y después a Paul, y este no podía quitar la mirada de su padre, su rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas, su corazón palpitando con un sentimiento que  había sentido desde la primera vez que sus labios probaron los prohibidos, los de ese hombre que estaba en la cama con él.

-Pu-puedo explicarlo...  
-Sí que lo harás. Despide a tu amigo y te veo en la cocina.

Jim salió de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos amantes que se miraron pálidos del susto.

**

El mayor de los McCartney esperó a su hijo lo necesario, parado frente al fregadero después de haber mojado su rostro para pensar en claro. Escuchaba el sonido de los dos jóvenes apurados en vestirse en la habitación de arriba, justo sobre la cocina. Jim miró el techo, como si así pudiera vislumbrar lo que su hijo pelinegro hacía, lo que hacía con ese John Lennon al que no había odiado tanto como esa noche. ¡Maldito Lennon! ¡Tenía que venir a poner lo peor de él en su hijo! ¡Paul solo era un muchachito! ¿Qué podía saber él... a sus diecisiete años de vida?

-Luego te llamo, ¿de acuerdo? O te mandaré una nota con Mike, algo. Seguro me castigará de por vida.  
-No quiero dejarte solo con él...  
-No me va a pasar nada, tonto. Es mi padre, no un policía...  
-Paul...

Venían bajando las escaleras, podía escuchar claramente la conversación y algo en él se movió al escuchar cuan preocupado el amiguito de su hijo estaba por él. Sus pulmones se llenaron de oxígeno y supo que necesitaba un cigarro, caminó a la alacena y sacó los serillos para encenderse uno de esos que su cerebro le pedía a gritos ante la situación tan incómoda y extraña.

-No me pasará nada, estaré bien. Ya verás que saldrá bien...  
Habían llegado a la sala, Lennon se estaba colocando los zapatos y hablaban en susurros- Él no es tía Mimi, Paul...  
-Lo sé. Pero saldrá bien. Vaya... te lo prometo.  
-¿Y si te pega? Ya una vez lo hizo, no quiero que te haga daño.  
-Estaba borracho cuando paso eso.  
-¡Eso no es excusa! -Paul hizo amago de callarlo, colocando una mano en su boca y mirándolo con reproche-... No es excusa, Paul.  
-No, pero después de eso dejó de beber. Vamos, no me pasará nada.  
Lennon negó con la cabeza y Jim lo vio besar la mejilla de su hijo cuando se asomó por la puerta para apurar a Paul- Vete a casa, Lennon -Dijo con voz calmada el mayor de los tres.  
-Sí, señor- Contestó condescendiente el mencionado, sin voltear a verlo, poniéndose de pie y siendo seguido hasta la puerta por Paul.  
-No hagas estupideces, es muy tarde -Le murmuró el más chico-. Y prométeme que no te preocuparás de más.  
Lennon miró hacia adentro, sus ojos color avellana entre verde se encontraron con los marrón de Jim, haciéndole una advertencia muda- Claro -Contestó sin mirarlo, bajando lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con los grandes ojos de Paul, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba más a él, su tono de voz siendo más suave y hasta dulce ahora-. Trata de no asustarte ni estresarte, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, aunque no esté presente, estoy contigo.  
Paul le sonrió- Lennon y McCartney.  
-Lennon y McCartney -Le regaló una de sus pocas sonrisas dulces y lo besó suavemente, Jim sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, Paul se separó de él asustado-. Lo siento... -El menor negó-. Suerte -Y ese mismo asintió-... Sé que nunca lo digo, pero... -Paul volvió a negar, ya no quería alargar más las cosas-. Pase lo que pase, bueno...  
-Yo sé -Sonrió con tristeza-. A pesar de todo el peligro, ¿recuerdas?  
Asintió, sonriendo y alejándose ahora si de la puerta. Paul lo observó marcharse y cuando bajó las pequeñas escaleras, se volteó con el ceño fruncido, el corazón le latía a mil por hora-. Macca, yo...  
-¿Sí?  
Lennon tragó saliva- Te... -Negó con la cabeza-... Deje mi guitarra en tu recamara.  
-Ah -Le sonrió-. ¿Quieres que la vaya a buscar?  
-No -Negó, una sonrisa asustada se asomó por sus labios-. Me la das... mañana.  
Paul lo observó algo inquieto y después entendió. _Mañana_ , es una promesa. Una promesa de que todo estaría bien y se verían al siguiente día como cada vez que se metían en problemas-. Sí.  
Y volvió a sonreírle, esta vez un poco más animado, aun cuando el miedo estaba ahí. _Claro_ _eso_ _era_ , pensó Paul mientras se percataba de que era lo que se trataba ese sentimiento revoloteando por su ser. Y, como la ruptura de todo mal que era, John le habló por última vez:-T e amo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo contestarle, tampoco es que John esperara una respuesta, ya que después de eso corrió al otro lado de la banqueta y de ahí a la esquina, esperando poder encontrar un bus o de plano un taxi, por la hora, que lo llevara a Woolton. James Paul McCartney se quedó quieto en su puerta, observando como su, de hecho, pareja se perdía al doblar la esquina y, con todo el miedo del mundo, algo le dijo que podría ser la última vez que le viera en buenos términos. Tembloroso, más por sus sentimientos encontrados que por el fresco aire de la madrugada, Paul se dio la vuelta y encaró a su padre, quien le miraba de brazos cruzados en la cocina. Se acercó lentamente tras cerrar la puerta, estaba ante el asunto más delicado de toda su vida que aun ni era larga. Tragó saliva cuando entró en la cocina con su papá, la luz tan clara casi le cegaba, había estado en la oscuridad con Lennon al bajar las escaleras y platicar tanto la sala como en la entrada principal. Jim observó el caminar pausado de su hijo, como tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, sus pasos lentos lo llevaron a pensar que de hecho no estaba así por el miedo a la conversación que tendrían, si no que algo le dolía.

-¿Estas bien?  
Paul tragó saliva cuando escuchó eso- S-si...  
-¿Te duele algo? No estas caminando bien.  
El más joven se sonrojó cuando le dijo eso, desviando el rostro por completo- Estoy bien.  
-Te lastimó, ¿no es así?  
El jovencito volvió a sonrojarse, mirando sus pies- N-no... No, papá.  
-Siéntate -Él ya se había sentado en la una de las cuatro sillas, Paul observó la que estaba frente a él y frente a su padre, dudando en hacerlo-. ¿No?  
-No...-Dijo, levantó la mirada para sonreírle de lado-. Así estoy bien.

El mayor enarcó una ceja, no satisfecho con ello, le insistió hasta que lo vio sentarse, notando el amago de dolor que el rostro de su hijo expresó en cuanto se terminó de acomodar, algo que había hecho muy lentamente. Paul tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba rojo y poco a poco dirigió la mirada a su padre, su corazón desbocado de pura adrenalina, su cabello despeinado y en su cuello chupetones que Jim se acordó haber pensado habían sido hechas por alguna chica la primera vez que se los vio, ¿habría sido Lennon todo ese tiempo?

-¿Qué pasa, Paul? Tú no eras así.  
Su hijo lo miró con ojos asustados- ¿A qué te refieres?  
Guardó silencio, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, ahí iba el segundo de la noche- Siempre pensé que te gustaban mucho las mujeres -El menor no dijo nada, volvió a bajar la mirada-. Esto que haces es incorrecto. Es ilegal -Lo vio tragar saliva, su manzana de Adán se movió al oír sus palabras-. Y lo peor... ¿Lennon? ¿En serio?  
Y ahí logró que Paul lo volteará a ver, un atisbe de enojo se reflejaba en sus ojos- Deja a John fuera, estoy harto de tus reclamos sobre él. John ES mi amigo y nada de lo que hagas me separará de él.  
-¿Dejas que tus amigos te forniquen?  
Paul guardó silencio un momento, su rostro había dejado de sonrojarse al notar el tono de voz enojado de su padre. Tomó todo el valor que tenía y se atrevió a contestarle:- Es diferente. John es mí... John es John, ¿está bien? Lo único que tienes que saber al respecto es que... solo es con él. Porque solo es él.  
Su padre lo observó detenidamente, el cigarro humeaba desde sus labios- No puedo creer que sean maricas. Dime la verdad, hijo, fue el quien te metió en esto, ¿verdad?  
-No, papá. Fui yo, ¿Okay? -Dijo casi al instante, comenzando a defenderse a sí mismo-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? Vale. Fui yo el que empezó todo. Escribí algo para él y lo besé primero -Paul podía ver el disgusto en el rostro de su padre y le importó un carajo-. Y lo besé, y lo besé, y lo besé. Lo seguiré besando hasta el día en que muera. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me interesa muy poco lo que tú creas que es correcto y lo que diga la ley. No me importa esconderme, no me importa tener que fingir. Estoy feliz, ¿de acuerdo? -Se señaló a si mismo con ambas manos, prácticamente poniéndolas sobre su pecho-. John es especial para mí, papá. Y si no puedes vivir con eso, entonces yo puedo vivir sin tu aprecio. Ya perdí a mi madre, ya pasé por todo el miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber que pasaba conmigo y mis sentimientos, ya pasé por el ser descubierto por la tía de John, ya pasé por el temor de no ser correspondido... Puedo superar esto también. ¿Sabes? Estoy feliz. SOY feliz. Soy feliz... por primera vez soy realmente feliz desde que murió mamá -Ahora fue el adulto quien guardó silencio-. La tía de John sabe... ella nos vio besándonos en su jardín. Me estaba... cagando de miedo cuando pasó eso, ¿pero sabes que hizo ella? Nada. No nos reprochó nada. Claro, como cualquier adulto, intentó hacernos “entrar en razón”, pero ella vio que no había necesidad de eso. Ella vio que... que nos necesitamos mutuamente. Y aceptó las cosas. ¿Y sabes por qué, papá? Porque ella ama a John. Ella AMA a John. Es su madre, no importa qué, Mimi es su madre. Y lo ama, y me ama a mí también porque sabe que influyo en la felicidad de su hijo. Y mientras tenga ese poder, no lo voy a dejar solo nunca, papá. ¿Quedó claro?

Jim McCartney apagó el cigarro a medio consumo. Miraba a su hijo fijamente sin decir nada, de brazos cruzados y pensando rápidamente en qué contestar. Las palabras de su hijo le revoloteaban por la cabeza; en parte sabía que tenía razón, que a pesar de su enojo estaba reaccionando con cierta madurez. Pero, una vez más, era un muchachito a penas. ¿Qué podría saber al respecto? No, esto no estaba bien, viera por donde lo viera.

-Te pusiste a hacer porquerías mientras no estuve. Metiste a un homosexual a mi casa y me has mentido desde quien sabe cuándo. Esas marcas en tu cuello, no te las hizo ninguna novia de las que has inventado, ¿verdad? -Paul desvió la mirada, soltando un suspiro molesto-. Eres mi hijo, Paul. Y como tal, mi deber es guiarte como debe ser y esto no está nada bien, hijo.  
-Papá...  
-Estas castigado -Paul suspiró al escuchar eso. “Pudo ser peor”, pensó resignado-. Y no volverás a ver a ese muchacho otra vez.  
-¿Qué? -Abrió los ojos de par en par-. ¡No puedes!  
-¡Claro que puedo! De ahora en adelante, te iré a buscar al colegio. Y si no estás ahí, te va peor, Paul -El muchacho sentía que el piso se le movía, esto no podía estarle pasando-. Y no saldrás a ningún lado, de ninguna manera verás a ese Lennon otra vez. ¡Tienes que olvidarte de este capricho que tienes con él! ¡Es solo una mala influencia! No vas a volver a verlo nunca.  
El joven se puso de pie, su ceño fruncido le decía a Jim que estaría enojado con él el resto de la semana-. ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No podrás hacer que no lo vea de nuevo!

Y salió de la cocina a paso rápido, abriendo la puerta de la casa y tratando de correr fuera, pero su cadera se lo impidió como quería. Volvió a apresurarse, pero era demasiado el dolor y se detuvo, se quedó de rodillas en la calle viendo al frente. “No debí dejar que John se fuera”, pensaba mientras escuchaba los pasos de su padre detrás de él, “¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Estoy actuando como un niño”. Jim colocó una mano en el hombro derecho del mayor de sus hijos, este lo volteó a ver lentamente y lo miró con irritación.

-Amo a John, papá.  
Jim negó con la cabeza- Se te pasará. Estas enajenado con ese sujeto porque es el único al que le gusta esa música que tanto oyes, estas confundido.  
Negó con la cabeza- Él es especial... Sé que no debería sentirme así por él, papá. Te juro que lo sé, sé que está mal y que es peligroso, pero no me importa. Realmente quiero estar con él.  
-No lo verás de nuevo, hijo.  
Tragó saliva y comenzó a ponerse de pie, le dolía la maldita existencia- No lo lograrás. Te lo prometo.  
-Te lastimó -Dijo-. No soy tonto, Paul. Sé que no puedes caminar bien por eso.

Lo había hecho, pero fue sin querer. El menor de los dos hombres se retiró lentamente, regresando a la casa mientras intentaba pensar en claro, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y el trasero iba a matarlo. Su padre no solo le estaba jodiendo la vida entera, también había arruinado su primera vez -con John, vaya-, algo que habían estado planeado y que había visto posibilidad esa noche al fin. ¿Cómo algo que le estaba pareciendo tan bello le pudo haber salido tan mal? Paul no quería seguir pensando en nada de eso, subió las escaleras y abrió su recamara: el aroma del cuerpo de John lo golpeó directo al rostro. Se encerró en su recamara y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, colocarse la pijama entre lágrimas nunca le había dolido tanto y eso que ya lo había hecho varias veces desde la muerte de Mary McCartney. Se tiró en su cama para intentar dormir, al menos para ahogar sus sollozos en la almohada.

¿Y por qué estaba llorando? Se sentía como un idiota. Y seguramente ese era el problema: nunca se había sentido así y nunca había sentido tanto.

Sabía que era ridículo decir que no volvería a ver a John. Solo que su padre decidiera mudarse pasaría eso. Conociendo a Lennon, haría hasta lo imposible por verlo. Y Liverpool ni si quiera era un lugar tan grande. Hundió la nariz en su almohada: olía a sudor, colonia y cigarro: el olor de John.

El olor de John.

Sin importar cuan peligroso sea, iba a estar con él a como diera lugar.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
